(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless network security.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As wireless communication techniques have been developed, company information leakage through wireless networks has become a serious problem. In order to prevent illegal access to the wireless network environment from the outside, many methods such as user authentication and data encryption have been proposed, but they generate information leakage in subsequent cases.
FIG. 1 shows a general wireless network environment of a company.
Referring to FIG. 1, a plurality of access points AP1 and AP2 and terminals T1, T3, and T4 are provided in a physical perimeter PAE of a company, and a plurality of access points AP3 and AP4 and a terminal T2 are provided outside the physical perimeter PAE.
The access point AP1 and the terminal T1 in the physical perimeter PAE of the company communicate with each other in the normal case, and when an external rogue terminal T2 hacks the key for authentication to communicate with the internal access point AP2 (Case 1) or an internal rogue terminal T3 forms another channel with a rogue access point AP3 and communicates with the same (Case 2), the company's information may be leaked.
Further, when an internal innocent terminal T4 communicates with an external rogue access point AP4 unintentionally by an automatic wireless connection manager program (Case3), information leakage occurs. Therefore, to fundamentally intercept the company's information leakage, it is required to isolate a specific geographical area from the wireless access to/from the outside.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.